criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Maggie O'Mally
name) |gender = Female |status = Alive |birth = 1911 |nationality = American |residence = Pacific Bay, U.S. Concordia, U.S. (formerly) |family = Charles Dupont (first-cousin-once-removed-in-law) † Maddie O'Malley (first-cousin-once-removed) † Rose O'Malley (mother) † Eileen O'Malley (grand-aunt) † George Dupont (second cousin) † Armand Dupont (second-cousin-twice-removed) † Unnamed grand-uncle † Unnamed great-great-great-grand-aunt † Unnamed husband † |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #37: The Ship of Dreams (s2) }}Maggie O'Mally was a suspect in the murder investigation of artist Fabrizio Gallardo in The Ship of Dreams (Case #37 of Pacific Bay), as well as appearing as her younger self in That Sinking Feeling (Case #11 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile At 104 years of age, Maggie is a survivor of the ill-fated Gigantic shipwreck that occurred in the early 20th century. Maggie is seen with a walking stick, brown spectacles, and golden earrings, and she has blue eyes and short, curly gray hair, which was originally red in her youth. She wears a badge depicting the same Gigantic liner on the right side of her pink coat. It is known that Maggie eats caviar. Events of Criminal Case leader intended to give this Gigantic ship replica to Maggie as a gift.]] and the player.]] Frank and the player first approached Maggie when she was identified on a poster, signifying that she was a survivor of the shipwreck. Using a hearing aid to understand what the police were saying, Maggie explained that the Gigantic had sunk, thinking the player was looking for the actual ship. When Frank clarified that they were talking about the movie, she told the team that an artist had given her a tour of the set, and the artist had asked her a lot of questions about the Gigantic. When Frank asked her if the artist was Fabrizio Gallardo - the victim, Maggie, thinking he said "Fabulous Gelato", clarified that the artist's name was, in fact, Fabrizio Gallardo, and she was hoping to see him again. Maggie was questioned again when Frank and the player pieced back together a picture of the survivor and the victim fighting in the suburbs. She explained that Fabrizio was going to sully the memory of the Gigantic victims, and she further explained that the victim had painted a nude actress for the movie, which she thought was disrespectful and would never happen on the boat. Maggie went on to say that today's youth had no respect, and that Fabrizio had brought shame upon the victims of the Gigantic. She reminisced about her days on the ship, saying that she valued discussion and enjoyed simple things, like drinking champagne and eating caviar. Maggie was found innocent at the climax of the case; however, she was caught in the middle as Frank and the player found her brainwashed when they approached to question her about a Gigantic replica she received from the notorious Utopians. Frank and the player headed back to the station to report this matter to Chief Marquez, only to find the Chief in a brainwashed state as well. Trivia *Maggie is most likely a take on Titanic survivor Millvina Dean, who died at the age of 97 in 2009. **She could also be an allusion to Rose Dawson Calvert from the 1997 film Titanic. *While Maggie was born in 1911, she makes an appearance in That Sinking Feeling, the events of which occur in the late nineteenth century. This is probably a developer oversight. *Her baby character's eyes are green when her older self has blue eyes. This is probably a developer oversight. *Maggie is one of the few characters to physically appear in two different seasons. *At 104 years old, Maggie is the oldest human suspect in the game. Case appearances *The Ship of Dreams (Case #37 of Pacific Bay) *That Sinking Feeling (Case #11 of Mysteries of the Past) *Breaking the Glass Ceiling (Case #13 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Electrical Hazard (Case #17 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery MO'MallyPacificBay.png|Maggie, as she appeared in The Ship of Dreams (Case #37 of Pacific Bay). RoseMaggieO'MalleyMOTPMi.png|Maggie, as she appeared in That Sinking Feeling (Case #11 of Mysteries of the Past), being held by her late mother, Rose O'Malley. Charles-Case171-1.png|Charles Dupont, Maggie's late first-cousin-once-removed-in-law. Maddie-Case226-1.png|Maddie O'Malley, Maggie's late first-cousin-once-removed. EO'MalleyMOTPMi.png|Eileen O'Malley, Maggie's late grand-aunt. Baby-dupont.png|George Dupont, Maggie's late second cousin. ADuPontWorldEdition.png|Armand Dupont, Maggie's late second-cousin-twice-removed. maggiemugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects